


Sands of Time

by Taraxian Wolfling (Felar)



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Parody, Possibly Pre-Slash, fandom within a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/Taraxian%20Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this back when making the Galaxy Quest fan parodies where the rage.  At the time I couldn't find any slash so I made my own.   I recently ran across this work and decided to put it up here on AO3 for posterity.  And hopefully I made someone laugh in the process.  Never Give Up! Never Surrender!</p><p>Original header for this fic.</p><p>Author: Taraxian Wolfling<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Pairing: T/L<br/>Category: Missing-Scene, Angst, H/C<br/>Date: March 23, 2000<br/>Series: Not at the moment.<br/>Disclaimer: This story was written purely for entertainment<br/>purposes and not meant to infringe in any way on the<br/>holders of the rights of the shows. No money is being made.<br/>Notes: For the love of GOD, these two are SO perfect!<br/>Summary: The part in Episode 41, "The Bivrakium Element" where Taggart and Lazarus are trapped on the planet while the junior crew fight off the computer virus and save them just in time to to keep the good Doctor from going to the big fish pond in the sky.<br/>Warnings: m/m preslash, Almost Charactor Death...  Depends on how you classify it. LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sands of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did this back when making the Galaxy Quest fan parodies where the rage. At the time I couldn't find any slash so I made my own. I recently ran across this work and decided to put it up here on AO3 for posterity. And hopefully I made someone laugh in the process. Never Give Up! Never Surrender!
> 
> Original header for this fic.
> 
> Author: Taraxian Wolfling  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: T/L  
> Category: Missing-Scene, Angst, H/C  
> Date: March 23, 2000  
> Series: Not at the moment.  
> Disclaimer: This story was written purely for entertainment  
> purposes and not meant to infringe in any way on the  
> holders of the rights of the shows. No money is being made.  
> Notes: For the love of GOD, these two are SO perfect!  
> Summary: The part in Episode 41, "The Bivrakium Element" where Taggart and Lazarus are trapped on the planet while the junior crew fight off the computer virus and save them just in time to to keep the good Doctor from going to the big fish pond in the sky.  
> Warnings: m/m preslash, Almost Charactor Death... Depends on how you classify it. LOL

It looked bad.  
Strike that. It is bad.

The Protector was out of contact.  
Either a duel assault and they were fighting their own battle up there, or the intense radiation of this planet was fouling up the sensors.  
Either way, all he had to do was hang on till Chan could digitize them out of there.

Easier said than done, though.

The Zarian Army were well trained.  
Five of his crew lay dead beyond the next hill, and one right next to him.

A few were his friends but most he never got to know.  
It was better that way. No, not better, just easier.

Was that the coward's way out?  
He hoped not.  
What would Lazarus think of him if he were a coward?

And why did thoughts like that plague him even now.

A small grunt from the man in front of him let him know the wounds were more severe that he was letting on.

"Com'on, Stay with me." A shot rang out over head. Quickly followed by a response. _Ok. The plan is to lure the brigade right over the trap they set. Then blow them sky high._

"He's dead, Peter." replied his second in command with a sombrity that would make a mortician seem like a clown.

"I know." Peter was still focused in the task at hand. _Just a little farther, yes good little moths right in to the flame..._

"I will be fine." 

"Of course you will. You'd be fine if I had to carry your entrails back in a bag."

"There you go again. Is it my fault that humans never evolved redundant..."

"Would you..." Peter forced himself not to be lured into an argument, he was focused on getting out of this mess. "I only meant you would never let on if you were more hurt than you seem." Peter commented to his friend while not taking his eye off the far hilltop. _The barrel in the center there is the best place. Just don't get in my way you, ... lemmings..._

"That is a human trait I'll never understand, if you meant to say something, why didn't you just say that in the first place."

"Because what fun is there in being obvious?" _One more step..._

"I don't believe this is the right time for fun."

"All the time is the right time for fun..." _Now!_ He pulled the trigger and milliseconds later the concussion of the explosion hit the two of them hard as well. "Yesss! That should keep them busy for a while."

"That was an excellent idea."

He grinned. "That is some compliment coming from you."

"I only speak the truth. But had I not been impaired we wouldn't have needed to use such grand gestures."

Peter laughed. "You do think highly of yourself don't you?"

"I think no higher of myself than I have have the right to. I am a Sixth Master of Garbthar's Hand."

"Of course... How could I forget. One of only what is it... 143 to ever have passed that test?"

"134... and I seem to..." A brief fit of coughing set his friend.

Taggart unzipped the doctor's uniform. The wound was obvious. A punctured lung. The bright purple blood soaked the uniform but it is hard to tell. "You picked a good color there. Science and all." The small medkit he had with them was not enough to treat the serious wound but he hoped it was enough to prevent further loss of blood.

"This is going to hurt." He pulled the seal off the stearlized compress and pressed the bandage into the hole in the other man's chest.

Peter looked down at the other man, "We are going to need to relocate. It's getting dark and we need to find shelter."

~~~~~~~~

They were laying low to avoid capture. The vox communications on their location were sent. They just had to wait for the Protector to get into digitization range. Lazarus moaned and rolled over. Blinking his eyes at the light. Peter could see he was bad off. If only he would have paid a little more attention to what his friend was saying, rather than focusing on the lips that were saying it. Damn him… If he didn’t make it… "Hey, Lazarus..."

"Yes."

"Remind me to never do this again."

"Never do what again?"

"Not take your advice."

"How would reminding you to take my advice do more than offering my advice in the first place?"

"Nevermind..." the commander laughed. "God, it's getting cold. Stay warm and get some rest. The Protector should be on it’s way, but I have no idea how long it will take.” Peter took his emergency blanket and placed it over his friend on top of the other already there. If it took to much longer he might have to crawl under the blankets with him. For warmth... Like the survival training instructed. But he was too wired right now and unable sit still. He would only keep the poor man awake.

Peter tried to say it. He tried to tell his this bumbling idiot about the foolish notions he had. These Human emotions that could distract from important work. But isn't distraction from impending doom a good thing? Isn't it ok to feel something when the lights went out and surrender inevitable? Peter cursed himself. His personal motto, his mantra… People thought it was his arrogance, his bravado that kept him saying those words over and over again. Nobody knew it was to keep himself from throwing in the towel or letting someone else win just because logically it seemed like the only option… And what if giving up and surrendering would save his friend? Would he do that for a man, for this man, for Lazarus? He could try to fight it. He could try to deny it. But ultimately, yes. Yes, he would. The words came unbidden and not exactly as they were in his head. 

"Thank, you for... you know... being my friend."

Lazarus reach a hand to cup the back of Peter’s hand, and replied, "Of course, we'll always be friends." His breath was weak and the hand fell limp as the man fell unconscious.

Peter started to entreat Grabthar to spare the life of his friend but before a syllable crossed the Captain's lips, the vox started beeping. 

Peter looked up into the sky, a silent ‘Thank You’ crossed his lips. Weither it was meant for the Protector, to Universe or to Grabthar, he never did say.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
